


Ignite - Alan Walker

by Frost_Queen



Category: Ignite - K-391 & Alan Walker ft. Julie Bergan & Seungri (Music Video)
Genre: A tiny bit of swearing i guess, F/M, I'm bad at this, Light Angst, Sort of Original - Not really though, but not really, sorry if it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Queen/pseuds/Frost_Queen
Summary: This is just a short little story about the music video of Ignite. It's how I perceived this part of the music video.





	Ignite - Alan Walker

Julie was looking at the picture of her boyfriend on her phone. He looked so handsome and happy in his army getup. She missed him so badly. She thought back to the last place she saw him, 2 years ago. She smiled sadly, lost in her thoughts when - "JULIE! What are you doing on your phone! I knew I shouldn't have hired you, you little piece of shi*!" Julie quickly got back to cutting up the onions, as a tear that wasn't from the onions slowly traveled down her face. She screams internally at frustration, sadness and pain as her boss leaves. She throws down her gloves, trying to calm herself down, as she decides to check out their inventory and see what they had. She was reaching for something on the top shelf when something caught her eye. She went to go see what it was when it suddenly glows red on a strip of something. It was a pair of headphones with a little insignia on it. As she examined the insignia, she thought of Jason (her boyfriend) and how he would have loved them. They looked beautiful with the little upside down v and overlapping w on them. She slowly puts them on thinking that anything was worth escaping reality for a while. She startled a bit as little webs of gold form in front of her face. She looked on in wonder rather than fear. It looked as if it was examining her and she let it. She didn't have anything to hide. She just wishes that Jason was their with her. As the thought forms in her head she felt herself disappear with only the thought of him in her mind. She closes her eyes and lets herself go thinking it was the end...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted work ever so constructive criticism is encouraged! (Even though that sounds a bit stupid). Also please no hate. I'm pretty young (I assume) compared to most of the people here.


End file.
